It Happened on a White Christmas
by silverrayne621
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke is a perfect model student. After being tricked into working at an orphanage until Christmas. He meets a mysterous orphan that let's his feelings flow through music. Is there really a such thing as a true White Christmas? Summary pending
1. Chapter un: I'm Dreaming of a White Chri

All right! Annual Christmas story time!

You know the drill...right? I write a chaptered story that has a Christmas theme...

Yadda yadda yadda...

You know, so lets just get on with this eh?

Disclaimer and Warnings: I don't own Naruto, I do own the idea...this is a slash story as in...its SasuNaru.

This whole thing is really annoying...

The background info: Sasuke goes to high school...his family is alive, his best friend is Ino...

Uhh Naruto's info is mysterious for now...but you'll see when it gets to him.

On with the story! ( More info at bottom)

* * *

It Happened on a White Christmas 

Chapter un: I'm Dreaming of a White Christmas...

* * *

"Come on Sasuke-kun. It'll be fun."

Uchiha Sasuke was a slightly cold but still forgiving young man. He has a family; a mother, father and older brother. He went to a normal public high school with his few close friends. His family was a wealthy family, but he didn't let it get to his head...much.

He liked to keep his grades up and participate in after school activities.

"Sasuke-kun, please? Just this once."

He let out a small sigh, flicking his black hair back from his eyes, "Alright Ino. I guess."

Yamanaka Ino cheered, her blonde hair swinging wildly around her, "Thank you so much!"

He rolled his eyes, but let a small smile cross his lips, "Okay, so now that you've got me to agree, what are we doing?"

Ino smiled, her blue eyes twinkling, "We're going to spend the next few weeks at an orphanage."

-----------------

Sasuke groaned slightly as he stared up at the old run down orphanage.

Bright red letters proclaimed proudly that this was the 'Konoha Orphanage.'

Though there was nothing to be proud about.

The building seemed to be just a giant old looking church/storage building.

"So Sasuke-kun, ready?"

Sasuke looked at her, then back at the building.

"If I said no, could I go home?"

Ino frowned at Sasuke, "Look, I know this is not you're ideal way to spend the next few weeks before Christmas, but you agreed to this, so you'll have to stick with it."

"Why do we have to stay here anyway?"

Her frown deepened, "It's not like we're staying here all day and night. We're volunteering here, and when the children go to bed, we'll go home. We're just here to make sure that they have a happy Christmas."

"Fine." he muttered, pulling his black scarf tighter around his neck.

Ino grinned at him and gestured to the doors, "Well Sasuke-kun, Welcome to the Konoha Orphanage."

-----------

The keeper of the orphanage, Umino Iruka, was a slightly young, brown haired man with kind brown eyes.

He had welcomed them into the place with hugs and season's greetings.

Sasuke looked around the place. Though it looked run down on the outside, the inside was colorful, bright and all around cheerful and happy.

Garland and holly berries decorated the doorways and rafters. Lower down were pictures drawn by children, colorful Christmas trees, angels, and Santas. A large wooden pole that seemed to hold the structure up was wrapped in tinsel of silvers and gold.

A large tree stood in the main room, being decorated by small children. The lights were being carefully strung on, while popcorn was being strung by slightly older children. The youngest children were putting hooks onto the many hand-made and store bought ornaments.

Over the giant fireplace were many stockings, ranging in size, color, and design; with each child's name written on it.

"I'm so glad you could make it Ino. You don't know how much the children have missed you. It's been quite lonely here lately."

Ino looked concerned, "Is everything alright Iruka-san? Does the orphanage need money? Or more supplies? If so I'm sure..."

Iruka smiled, "It's not like that, you see, a few weeks prior, we received another member...he hasn't been getting along with anyone lately..."

"The poor boy. How old is he?"

He frowned a bit, "Sixteen. I fear that he's a bit too old to be adopted out by anyone, and I can tell how much he wishes to leave..."

Ino frowned too, "Sixteen? No other relatives? A grandparent or aunt of some sort?"

Iruka shook his head, "I'm afraid not. His family was pretty close."

"How did he lose them?"

He shook his head, "I can't get it out of him. He's been really quiet since he arrived. He just spends most of his day in the sanctuary, playing the old organ that's still there. The other's seem to enjoy his playing. They'll go sit in the pews and he'll play them little songs, they'll all sing along." Iruka smiled, "I want to help him in some way, but...I fear I can't."

"Ino-san! You're back!" a small voice broke in.

Ino looked down and smiled, "Hello Kira-chan, how have you been?"

The little brunette girl smiled, her front tooth missing, "Fine Ino-san. Guess what? I learned 'Jingle Bells!' It's my favoritist song ever!" the little girl flashed another smile before starting to sing, her voice was high pitched, and she kept on tripping over words, but Ino still smiled.

"That's wonderful Kira-chan, who taught you to sing so beautifully?"

The little girl looked around, before motioning Ino to lean closer, "Naruto-nii-san did, he said that if I keep on practicing, one day I'll be able to sing in a contest and win."

Ino smiled, "I thin you can too."

"Thank you Ino-san. Guess what else? Naruto-nii-san is so nice! When we go out to buy stuff, he'll share his treats with us! And when he doesn't eat his cookie or cake, he'll give it to me."

Ino frowned slightly, "Kira-chan, it's not nice to take other's food."

"But he gives it to me...he tells me that I need to eat it for him, because he can't...that if he just throws it away, then other children will starve..."

"Well, is there anyway I can meet him?"

Kira frowned, "He's busy...he told me that today was his...uh...busy day. He doesn't want to be disturbed."

Ino nodded, "I see."

"Who is that?" Kira asked pointing to Sasuke.

Ino grinned, "Kira-chan, this is my friend Sasuke. Sasuke-kun, this is Kira-chan, my 'little sister.'"

"It's nice to meet you Sasuke-san. Is this you're first time visiting here?"

Sasuke nodded.

Kira smiled and grabbed his hand, "Come on, I'll show you my room!"

Ino laughed as Sasuke was pulled towards the inner chambers of the orphanage.

"Iruka-san, is the new one named Naruto?"

Iruka sighed, "Yeah. Kira-chan took a liking to him. It seems like she's the only one that can get around him."

"I wonder what happened to him?"

"I don't know."

Ino looked towards the direction where Kira had ran off, "Is Kira-chan's room still the same room?"

Iruka nodded.

"Well, I better go catch up with them. Later Iruka-san!" she said as she ran off down the hallway.

"Tell her that it's time for lunch!" he yelled after her.

------------

Sasuke looked around at the large room, six cots were side by side, all dressed in the same pale blue sheets. White, standard pillows adorned the top and in the floors were the neatly stacked belongings of each child.

"This is my bed." Kira said pointing to a cot that was messily made and had a small doll up at the pillow. The bed at the wall, beside it, was neatly made.

She frowned, "Naruto-nii-san didn't come to bed last night."

"How do you know?"

Kira smiled, "Easy Sasuke-san. If he did, then the blanket would be on my bed." she said as she walked over to the bed and picked up a fleece blanket, "he puts it on me every morning when he wakes up. Says that I'm shivering in my sleep, but I'm not cold."

He looked around the bed and noticed a picture on the wall, "Who is that?"

Kira looked at the picture, "That was my doggie, his name was Toto. He died a few days ago though. Iruka-san says that he's in a better place now."

"Kira-chan, Iruka-san said that it's lunch time."

She nodded, "Ino-san, would you like to come meet Naruto-nii-san now?"

Ino nodded and Kira ran over to her, "Sasuke-san?"

He just quietly followed them.

"Where are we going Kira-chan?"

She grinned, "To the sanctuary, this use to be a...church...I think that's what Iruka-san called it. He said that the church died down and he bought it..."

Ino nodded, "Where's the sanctuary?"

Kira motioned for them to be quiet as they walked up to large Victorian double doors.

She pushed them open, Sasuke and Ino's ears were greeted by slow, almost mournful music...

Kira giggled slightly as she made a motion for them to follow.

The music turned into a familiar beat...as he opened his mouth, singing along with the music.

"_I'm dreaming...of a white...Christmas..."_

* * *

Okay...uh...seriously...this is my Christmas present to all of you... 

Each chapter will be titled as a line from "White Christmas"

But there will only be 5 chapters..

As you can see, I'm working on it as fast as I can...

Okay, next chapter is called :Just Like the Ones I Used to Know

It should be out soon...

Please review!


	2. Chapter deux: Just Like the Ones I Use

_Big thanks to all my reviewers!_

_I'm so glad you all like my story, it's refreshing to come home from school and see emails in you're inbox from fan fiction._

_Anyway, on to the next chapter!!_

* * *

It Happened on a White Christmas 

Chapter deux: Just Like the Ones I Use to Know...

* * *

Hours later, Sasuke slowly walked up the drive to his house. Mulling over why he agreed to go to the orphanage, why he agreed to go with Kira-chan to her room...why he agreed to come back...

As he opened the door, he was assaulted by a blast of heat, and loud cheerful Christmas music. He groaned slightly, why did his mother insist on playing Christmas music so early?

Trudging through the foyer, he dropped his heavy black coat and scarf onto a nearby table.

Walking through the kitchen he peeked into the dining room, the table was set and the food was out, but no one was in there.

He frowned, going into the dining room , he noticed an extra place set.

He cursed, his brother was home for Christmas break...

"Well, well, well, if it isn't little Sasu-kun...how are you doing brother? Still being an ass?"

Sasuke turned around, looking up into his older brother's red eyes.

Of course all Uchiha's have dark, deep, black colored eyes. Though Itachi, was a bit rebellious. Instead of wearing glasses, like most people do with eye sight problems, he wore red contacts.

Itachi, even though he was a rebel, wasn't a criminal or drug addict, alcoholic or sex-addict. He was actually quite intelligent. A genius almost. He just hung out with the wrong crowd, or that's what their Father thought.

Sasuke really didn't see anything wrong with Itachi's misfit friends. They were a bit weird, but they weren't stupid.

He raised an eyebrow at Itachi's outfit.

"Brother? What are you wearing?"

Itachi smirked, "Clothes."

He wore a tight black shirt with dark red sleeves that fan out around his elbow. The pants were made of leather, at the top of the left pant leg, a whole section was cut out and there was fishnet that covered his thigh instead of leather.

"I'm serious, what are you wearing?"

Itachi pursed his lips, "It's a gift...from Deidara..."

Sasuke nodded and decided not to say anything about it.

"Well, I guess we can go ahead and start dinner." Mikoto, their mother, said walking through the kitchen to the dining room.

----------------------

Dinner at the Uchiha mansion was usually quiet.

Usually being when Itachi wasn't home, and Fugaku was.

As their Father was working on some extra business at the company, it was just Itachi, Mikoto, and Sasuke.

"So Sasuke, Ino tells me that you two have volunteered at the orphanage."

He just nodded while picking up his chopsticks.

"Have you met any of the kids there?"

He nodded again, avoiding his mother's eyes.

"Sasuke?"

His eyes snapped up, "Hm?"

"Are you alright." she asked concerned.

"Yes. I'm fine."

Itachi stared at him, "Something seems to be bothering you Sasu-kun. Care to share?"

Sasuke looked at Itachi and Mikoto before sighing slowly, "It's the orphanage."

Mikoto looked concerned, "Sasuke, did something happen?"

He shook his head, "No, it's just...I can't get this one orphan out of my head..."

"Oh honey, if you wanted a little sibling..."

Sasuke dropped his chopsticks, "What? No, it's not that..."

Mikoto stared confusedly at Sasuke, "Then what honey?"

"I don't know, I mean...it's just-" he stopped before sighing, "You know what? Never mind." he pushed his chair back, "I'm going to bed."

Mikoto and Itachi watched Sasuke walk out of the dining room.

"I wonder why he won't tell me." Mikoto said sadly.

Itachi reached out and placed a hand on hers, "You know how he is...he'll eventually tell you."

------------

Sasuke lie in bed, going over the events of the days and how that one orphan had thrown his whole mind into a jumble.

'_He stared at the blond who sat at the organ, playing and singing along softly._

_Kira-chan smiled and walked into the room._

"_Naruto-nii-san."_

_Abruptly he stopped playing, his blue eyes shooting up and landing on Kira._

"_Kira-chan, what are you doing here?"_

_She giggled, "Iruka-san says it's time for lunch."_

_He sighed, "I'm not hungry."_

"_Silly, you have to eat, plus you need to meet the two...volunteers that are here."_

_Naruto looked around, his eyes landing on Ino and Sasuke._

"_Hi." he said somewhat hesitantly._

_Ino smiled and waved, "Hello Naruto-kun, I'm Yamanaka Ino, but you can call me Ino."_

_He bowed his head, "It's nice to meet you Yamanaka-san."_

_She frowned slightly, "This is Uchiha Sasuke, my friend, he's a volunteer too."_

_Sasuke waved slightly._

_Naruto looked up then quickly back down, "It's nice to meet you also Uchiha-san."_

_Kira giggled at him, "Come one Naruto-nii-san!" she said as she ran over to him and grabbed his hand, pulling him out the door._

_Sasuke and Ino followed them, hoping to not get lost._

_----------_

_After everyone had, had their lunch, it was time for the older kids to go play and the younger to take a nap._

_Iruka shuffled the younger kids out of the room as he allowed the older ones to go outside._

_Sasuke noticed that Naruto had followed majority of the older kids and went outside._

_Ino watched him and then smiled a bit, "Go follow him."_

"_Hm?"_

"_Do and talk to him, find out some stuff about him."_

_Sasuke frowned, "What about you?"_

"_I'm going to go help Iruka-san."_

_Rolling his eyes, Sasuke agreed and walked out the door. Noticing almost immediately that the blond had went to a bench that was under a large oak tree near the back road._

_He silently walked over there and watched the blond for a moment before sitting down beside him._

"_Hey."_

_Naruto looked up startled, before looking down again, "Hello Uchiha-san."_

_They sat there in a few moments of uncomfortable silence before Sasuke spoke again._

"_What song was that?"_

_Naruto's eyes snapped up again, his shoulders tensing slightly, "Uhhh..."_

"_The one you were playing before Kira-chan interrupted you."_

_He looked down again, watching as a leaf skittered across the ground._

"_It's called White Christmas. It's a song I learned from," he broke off, taking a deep breath, "from my mother. She used to sing it to me all the time." he murmured his blue eyes lighting up slightly._

"_What happened?"_

_The light disappeared, "What do you mean?"_

"_I mean, why doesn't she sing it to you anymore?"_

_Naruto stayed silent, his eyes trained on the ground, "I was a bad boy." his voice was quiet, and Sasuke almost didn't hear it._

"_What do you mean?"_

_Naruto looked up once again, "Can we not talk about this? Please Uchiha-san?"_

_Sasuke watched as Naruto got up and hurriedly ran into the orphanage._

_He sat there for a moment trying to figure out what had just happened and why Naruto froze up like he did._

Sasuke closed his eyes, trying to drift off to sleep.

As he slowly drifted, he silently wondered if there was any way to get the mysterious blond out of his mind and if this Christmas could be like the ones he used to know.

_

* * *

Okay uh...yeah...I know, it's an odd place to leave off and this chapter is late...I'll admit I started this chapter like...Tuesday..._

_Please forgive me but I have been piled to my ears in French, English, and Science homework..._

_So...ya._

_I'm wondering why my Itachi-muse isn't an ass hole in here...he certainly wants to be one in Business is Business no Pleasure or Love..._

_As for his clothes..I'll admit now...I have been watching way too many Live GazettE videos...and Uruha's ever so awesome pants-but-not-exactly-pants-which-are-actually-short-shorts..have given me some idea's for some future fashion references for other stories..._

_Though I didn't wanna actually steal Uruha's real fashion sense...so instead of wearing short-thingys, it's more like pants that are missing the top part of one of the legs and covered by mesh. (If that made sense.) Though I think Uruha has a pair of those too...minus the mesh...(he has pretty legs though)_

_Anyway...before I randomly start blabbering about GazettE and all...I'll just go..._

_So, please review and tell me what you think! _

Next Chapter: I'm Dreaming of a White Christmas (again...you'll see why it's titled like that again.)


	3. Chapter trois: I'm Dreaming of a White C

Much thanks to all my reviewers, knowing that you enjoy my stories make me all happy inside and make me wanna continue writing.

As my word perfect is being an asshole...freezing up a lot. I'm seriously thinking of just typing on word pad from now on...

Okay, enough of my blabbing and lets get onto the chapter!

All information is in the first chapter, cause if you are still reading this and haven't realized its slash (even though there aren't many hints..) You need help.

* * *

It Happened on a White Christmas 

Chapter trois: I'm Dreaming of a White Christmas_

* * *

The snow fell around him, a smile on his face as he ran through the deep white banks. _

"_Naruto! Come back inside! You've been out there since after lunch!"_

_He stopped and pouted, "Kyuubi! It's fine out here. I'm not cold."_

_He heard a chuckle, "I know little brother, but still, you're nose is as red as Rudolph's. You'll catch a cold if you're out much longer."_

"_Kyuu.." He squealed as arms came around him and picked him up, "Let me go!" _

_Another deep chuckle echoed in his ears, before he was set down inside the main room of the small house. _

"_Oh come on now..." he said quietly._

_Kyuubi looked at him and ruffled his hair, "Come on Naruto, don't act like it's the end of the world. You'll be able to go back out soon. I just don't want you to get sick."_

_He sighed, "Alright."_

"_We have ramen..." he said teasingly._

_Naruto's eyes lit up as he ran to the smaller kitchen. _

_----------------_

_Days later, the snow had thickened. Naruto's black boots crunched the snow down as he made his way to his front door. _

_He grabbed the door knob and turned it. It was locked_

_Frowning, Naruto reached into his front pocket and pulled out his keys, inserting the door key into the lock and twisting. _

_The lock clicked, and he opened the door. _

_The inside, which was usually filled with cheerful Christmas music around this time, was eerily quiet. _

_He shivered slightly at the surreal feeling, and put his bag down by the door. Removing his shoes he walked into the main room. _

_He froze at the doorway. _

_Blood covered the walls. _

_Red, everywhere. _

_His blue eyes frantically searched the room for any signs of what had made the large spatters and puddles of blood._

_Loud coughing caught his attention, he cautiously made his way towards the sound._

_He came to his bedroom door, slightly ajar, a trail of red staining the light blue carpet. _

_Inside the room was dark, since he had picked the room that had no window. _

_He reached onto the wall and felt for the light switch and flipped it on. _

_Naruto gasped loudly, backing out of the room, tripping over his feet and falling backwards. _

_On his bed, staining his sheets with dark red blood was a small fox, lying on it's side, eight other fox-tails fanned out beside it's one, making it seem like it had nine tails._

_Naruto jumped when he felt a hand land on his shoulder. _

"_N-n-n-na-a-ru-to..."_

_He turned around, eye's widening._

_Behind him, lie Kyuubi, a knife sticking out of his back, multiple stab wounds, and one that was roughly located where his heart would be. _

"_Kyuu!" he said softly as he crawled over to him, "What happened!"_

_Kyuubi chuckled, his blond hair dyed red by blood, "Those bastards finally got me." he coughed, blood trickling from his mouth, " Naruto, I w-want you to l-l-ea-ve, get away from here."_

_Naruto placed his hand in Kyuubi's blood stained hair, "No, I'm going to stay here, and call the ambulance, where's you're cell phone?"_

"_No Naruto, listen to me, I can already feel myself slipping away, get out of here. I think that they're coming back. I don't want anything to happen to you."_

_Naruto felt tears come to his eyes, "Kyuubi..."_

"_Go to my room, and open the closet, you'll find a box in there. Take that box, and don't open it until you get as far as you can away from here."_

_Naruto satthere, his hand still in Kyuubi's hair, "But...I-I Don't want to leave you. I can't leave you..."_

"_Naruto!" he said loudly, and started coughing, blood spilling out of his mouth._

_His eyes widened, "Kyuubi, what's wrong?"_

_He continued to cough, his body convulsing as each heave caused him to puke up more blood. _

"_Kyuubi! Kyuubi! Answer me! Please!"_

_Suddenly, Kyuubi stopped coughing and fell still. _

_Tears poured down Naruto's cheeks, as he shook Kyuubi, "Wake up, please, wake up. Kyuubi! Kyuubi!" his scream echoed through the quiet house. _

_He got up, and ran to Kyuubi's bedroom and went to the closet. A small shoe box sat on top of a larger box. He grabbed it and ran out of the house, forgetting everything..._

_His hands stained in Kyuubi's blood, a small brown shoe box in his hands and snow falling around him, he ran. _

_----------- _

A loud knocking brought back Naruto's attention to the present.

"Come in._" _He called out quietly.

The door opened and Ino walked in.

"Hey Naruto-kun. How are you."

Nodding slightly, he replied, "Fine Yamanaka-san, where's Uchiha-san_?"_

"He's not here, I'm heading over to his house in a little while."

He nodded again.

"Which is what I've come to talk to you about."

Naruto looked up at Ino.

"How would you like to get away from here for the night?"

He cocked his head to the side, "I'm not sure I understand."

Ino smiled, "I'm inviting you to be a part of Sasuke-kun and I's tradition."

"Tradition Yamanaka-san?"

"You see Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun and I always get together at his house and eat dinner a week before Christmas."

Naruto frowned, "Why me?"

Ino smiled again, "You see Naruto-kun, Iruka-san told me that you haven't spent anytime with people you're age since you came here. So, we thought it would be a good idea to invite you over his house."

Naruto looked down, then back up, "How long?"

"Just for the night,"

He nodded, "Alright. I'll need to take some clothes, right?"

She nodded, "Yeah. Just come out front, alright?"

Naruto looked around the room, "Okay."

She patted his shoulder and walked out of the room.

When the door closed, Naruto sighed and got up. Grabbing an empty backpack he put in a clean pair of clothes, a small blanket and the old brown shoe box.

----------

After saying goodbye to the other orphans, he and Ino walked out the front door into the cold winter air.

Walking down the road, Ino turned towards him, "Naruto-kun?"

"Hai?" He looked at the sky.

"What is you're Christmas wish?"

He pursed his lips slightly, "What do you mean?"

"You know, what do you wish for."

"Wish for?"

Ino stopped, looking at Naruto, "Yeah, wish for, like, you make a wish a week before, and on Christmas Eve, it comes true."

Naruto frowned slightly, "I can wish for anything?"

Ino nodded.

He looked at the sky again, grey clouds covering it.

"I wish for a white Christmas."

* * *

So, I apologize for the lateness of this chapter...I do...

My mouse broke...and when I got a new one, I got bogged down with exam review.

Then I find out I'm coming down with a cold...

So...please tell me what you think...and yes, this chapter is short, but next chapter is actually interesting...Naruto meets the Uchiha's

Next Chapter: May You're Day's be Merry and Bright.


	4. Chapter quatre: May Your Days be Merry a

Okay, so let's see if I can get this out without my computer deleting (and my total editing that I did..)

Warnings and Disclaimer in first chapter

* * *

It Happened on a White Christmas

Chapter quatre: May Your Days be Merry and Bright

* * *

A loud knocking echoed through the mansion as Mikoto hurried to the front door to let in the guests.

As she opened the door a smile crossed her face, "Hello Ino, it's nice to see you."

Ino smiled at her, "You too Mikoto-san."

Mikoto studied the boy that stood beside her, he seemed to be close to Sasuke's age, with blond hair that covered his eyes. His clothes were worn and had holes in the knees of his jeans, an old grey scarf was wrapped around his neck and a slightly thick coat on, halfway unzipped, showing an old white t-shirt.

"Is this Naruto-kun?"

The blond blushed as the woman said his name.

Ino nodded, "Yeah, Uzumaki Naruto, this is Sasuke-kun's mother, Uchiha Mikoto."

He bowed, "It's nice to meet you Uchiha-san. Thank you for inviting me to you're house."

Mikoto smiled, "It's my pleasure Naruto-kun, now, come in, I think Sasuke is somewhere in the house."

----------

"Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke looked up from the book he was currently looking through, when Ino walked in the library. He nodded his head before going back to the book.

He felt the couch dip as Ino sat down beside him, "What ya readin' Sasuke-kun?"

He held the book up slightly.

"_A Tale of Two Cities? _Isn't that an American book?"

He nodded again, "I'm working on my English."

Ino cocked an eyebrow, "You have an A in that class, you don't need to work on it. It's as high as it can get."

He closed the book, "Then what do you suppose we do Ino?"

She grinned, "Hang out with your brother, of course!"

Sasuke cocked an eyebrow, "Really now? Why should we?"

Her grin seemed to get wider, "Because you haven't seen him since he left and now is an excellent time to catch up."

A quiet knock interrupted Sasuke's reply, as Ino got up, and opened the door.

"Hello Naruto-kun, what did Mikoto-san want?" Ino asked as she led him into the library.

Sasuke stared at the blond curiously as he messed with the grey scarf that was still wrapped around his neck.

Naruto looked up quickly and blushed as he met Sasuke's dark eyes, "Uhh..she just wanted to ask me some questions."

She nodded, "So, Sasuke-kun, you know Naruto-kun, right?"

Naruto bowed, "Hello Uchiha-san, I thank you for inviting me to your home."

He raised an eyebrow at Naruto, "Don't mention it."

Naruto looked up again.

"Come on, you can sit down." he motioned towards the couch.

He looked like he would protest, but Ino grabbed his arm and pulled him down beside her.

"So Naruto-kun, what do you like to do?"

Naruto looked at his hands, "Well...I don't do much at the orphanage, but play the old organ...and sometimes help Umino-san out with the smaller children."

"Who taught you to play?"

Naruto looked up at Sasuke, "My brother."

Ino looked at Naruto, "Brother?"

Naruto looked down again, nodding, "Hai, my older brother."

"How much older?"

He bit his bottom lip, "About five years older."

Ino squealed, "Sasuke-kun has an older brother too! He's here now!" she paused to look at Naruto.

A somber look was on his face, eyes downcast, blond hair covering his eyes.

"Naruto-kun?"

He quickly looked up, the somber look gone, "May I use your restroom?" he looked at Sasuke again.

Sasuke shrugged, "Sure, it's two doors down on your right."

Nodding, he got up and hurried out of the room.

Ino watched him sadly, "You think I said something wrong?"

------------

Naruto shut his eyes, trying to will away his tears. It had been almost a year since he's left...since Kyuubi had...

He stopped when a door caught his eyes, slightly ajar and a dim light on. Looking around, he made sure that no one was around, before silently sneaking into the room.

He gasped, in the center of the room stood a shiny black grand piano. Drawn to it, he cautiously stepped up to it. The lid that covered the keys was up, and sheet music littered the bench. He picked it up, looking at the notes, the song looked slightly complicated, but had simple combinations of notes. His eyes landed on the top of the paper, messily scrawled across the top was a title _People Error. _

Naruto sat down on the bench and put the music in front of him, he knew he shouldn't, but it was just way too tempting. Placing his fingers on the keys he began to play slowly, a haunting tune.

Closing his eyes as he got lost in the music, he felt the song go to his heart.

The way that people had treated him and his brother...the hatred that adults held for his brother...

His brother being murdered, the blood, the dark red blood...

He felt tears well up in his eyes, the music playing his feelings...

How people act around others, how when one person makes mistakes, others try to make their life trouble...

The general way people treat others that are different...

He abruptly stopped playing and let his head hang, it was like that song had been composed for him.

Clapping startled him as he jumped and looked over to the door.

A tall, black haired figure stood in the doorway. Black long sleeved shirt, white jeans, red eyes.

Naruto hurriedly got up from the bench, "I'm sorry...I know I shouldn't be in here but-"

The other chuckled, "It's alright. No harm done right?"

Naruto nodded slightly, flushing.

"You're the one that Ino invited over, right?"

He nodded, "Hai..."

The man nodded and walked farther into the room, "Uchiha Itachi." he motioned for the bench, "You can sit down, I don't mind."

"It's nice to meet you Uchiha-san. My name's Naruto."

Itachi raised an eyebrow, "No family name?"

Naruto blushed and looked down, "Uzumaki."

"Well Uzumaki-san, it's a pleasure to meet you."

He shook his head, "Don't call me that..."

Itachi cocked his head to the side, "I won't call you Uzumaki-san, if you don't call me Uchiha-san."

"Alright Itachi-san.

They sat in relative silence before Itachi broke it again, "How do you like my song?"

Naruto looked up, "You composed it?"

Itachi nodded, "Of course, I may look like a whore, but I can compose music."

Naruto blushed again, "I didn't mean it like that Itachi-san. I just didn't know..."

Itachi shrugged, "I was just kidding..."

He flushed darker, "Oh."

"It's alright. I must say, you played beautifully, though you forgot the introduction...and the end is suppose to fade out."

He looked up at Itachi, "Ah Sorry, it was a bit unclear..."

Itachi shrugged, "It's suppose to be played like this..."

-------

A few minutes later Mikoto walked out of the kitchen and to the stairs, raising her voice she yelled up the stairs, "It's time for dinner!"

-------

Once everyone was seated at the dining room table, Mikoto smiled at everyone.

"Alright, you know how we do it every year, right? Who wants to go first?"

Ino eagerly raised her hand, waving it slightly in the air.

Mikoto laughed softly, "Alright Ino. You go first."

Nodding Ino looked at everyone's faces, then looked at the ceiling, "Alright, I know how every year I ask for something impossible, or shallow. Well this year, I just want everyone to be happy. No fighting, Christmas is suppose to be the time for giving, so, maybe we can all just get along this year."

Mikoto smiled, "Thank you Ino. Who's next?"

No one raised their hand.

"Sasuke-kun...go next..." Ino said poking him in the arm.

Sasuke propped his head on his hand, "I just want to pass my grade, to graduate early. Nothing more, nothing less."

Ino pouted, "Sasuke-kun, that's selfish...you ask to pass your grade every year...you waste you're wish on something you know will happen."

Sasuke shrugged, "Itachi. Go next."

Itachi picked up his glass and took a deep drink out of it, "I want Father to respect me."

Mikoto frowned, "Itachi, he does-"

"No, no he doesn't. You see how he looks at me, frowning down at me like I'm some kind of trash or disgusting item."

Mikoto's frown turned into a sad smile, "You know how your father is."

Itachi glared at the table, "It's not an excuse to treat his oldest son like trash. I know that he doesn't like the way I live, or the people that I call my friends, I'm sure if he knew half of the things that I've done and you've covered up, I'd probably be disowned. I know I'm not perfect in his eyes, but the he could at least treat me with some respect."

Mikoto placed her hand over his, "Thank you Itachi."

It was quiet for a while as everyone let what had been said sink in.

Mikoto cleared her throat, "So, Naruto-kun, what do you wish for?"

Naruto put down his chopsticks and placed his hands on the table, "I...I just want to go back in time...before...before..." he broke off, "No, I want it to snow...a white Christmas."

The rest of the dinner was quiet, the only sounds were the quiet comments that Mikoto made every once in a while.

-------

After dinner, they sat in the living room around a bare tree. A fire crackling in the large fire place.

"So Naruto-kun, have you ever decorated a tree before?"

He smiled slightly, "Yeah, with Kyuubi..."

"Kyuubi?" Ino asked curiously.

He nodded, "My brother. I lived with him, every year, on Christmas Eve, we'd decorate the tree. We never went out...but we stayed together inside, exchanging gifts." a smile crossed his face, it snowed last Christmas."

Ino frowned, "Naruto-kun, it didn't snow here last year."

"I didn't live here, I lived in a smaller town a few hundred miles from here."

More silence as they took in the conversation.

"Well," Mikoto said breaking the silence, "Let's start decorating!"

-------

Two hours later, the large tree was decorated with many strands of white lights, silver garland, and colorful ornaments.

Yawning, Mikoto looked at the clock, "Well, I think it's time for us to head to bed...it's well after midnight."

Goodnights were exchanged as they all headed upstairs.

Naruto silently walked into his room, and sat on the bed, taking in it's softness and cleanness. Reaching over to the side of the bed, he picked up the brown box and set it in front of him. Carefully opening the top of it, he set it aside and looked at the contents.

The first thing in the box was a photo. A younger Kyuubi, an older blond man and woman, holding a small blond infant. He set it carefully aside, and gulped, taking the next picture out, It was a slightly older Kyuubi, the blond man and a young him. The last picture was of him and Kyuubi.

He felt tears in his eyes as he picked up a newspaper article,

_Namikaze Minato _

_Age 45._

_Chief of Police._

_Died honorably during a shootout. _

_Namikaze-san leaves behind two children, Namikaze Kyuubi, 13, and Namikaze Naruto, 8. _

_October 16__th__ in downtown Tokyo, a major shoot out between the police force and the Akatsuki took place. Namikaze-san was the main police on duty at the time, when the Akatsuki pulled out their secret weapon, eight year old Naruto. Unable to do anything, Namikaze-san runs in towards the member that held his son captive. Receiving a shot in his shoulder and leg, he manages to free his son before a bullet hit him, corrupting his main arteries. _

_Officials say that the gun used to kill Namikaze-san was his own. The person who shot him, was his oldest son..._

Naruto sat there, his eyes wide, tears leaking down his cheeks.

He numbly set the article aside and pulled out a folded up note.

_Dear Naruto,_

_There are so many things I've kept from you. So many terrible things..._

_Like what happened to Father. What the article said is true, though I did not mean shoot him._

_Honestly, I aimed at one of the Akatsuki, but when I pulled the trigger..._

_..my hands were shaking so bad...so bad, I must have moved, and..._

_I'm terribly sorry that I killed him...I did not want to...I'm sorry for taking him away..._

_I'm sorry..._

He stared at the letter, if falling from his hands.

He closed his eyes, tears falling down his cheeks as he let out a loud sob, pushing the box off the bed, a bang echoing in the quiet room.

The door opened...

------

Sasuke had been wandering the halls aimlessly, he couldn't sleep.

Passing by the room that his Mother had given Naruto for the night, he noticed the light still on, as he walked over to the door he put his ear close to it and listened.

A loud sob and a bang startled him and he pushed open the door.

"Naruto?"

* * *

The end(of the chapter)

So yeah..this is the chapter that took soooo long...

Good news(or bad news) there is one more chapter...and I'm way too tired to make anymore comments now...

So please review...let me know what you think..

Next time: Chapter cinq: And May All Your Christmases be White(I think this is how the last line goes...please correct me if I'm wrong...I'll change it.)


	5. Chapter cinq: And May All Your Christmas

Okay, so this is the last chapter

Before we get down to this...I just want to warn you of three things...

1) My Itachi muse is being angsty today...cause he didn't get to open up his presents early...

2) There are 3 possible endings...2 being sad and 1 being happy.

3) My Naruto muse is depressed because he wanted a threesome with Itachi and Sasuke, but Sasuke is being a possessive bastard and won't let Itachi touch him

So, with that...I apologize for Naruto's bitchiness...and please, blame Sasuke...after all, it is his fault. Oh, and Sasuke's OOC-ness too...I tried...

Disclaimer and Warnings: In prologue.

* * *

It Happened on a White Christmas

Chapter cinq: And May All Your Christmases be White

* * *

The sight that met Sasuke was unexpected.

Naruto sat on the bed, brown shoe box turned over on the floor, paper spread around him and the blond sobbing loudly, pulling at his hair and crumpling up the paper that was held in his hand.

He carefully walked into the bedroom, "Naruto, are you alright?"

The blond's shoulders stiffened, his sobs stopping, "U-Uchiha-san?"

Sasuke stared at Naruto, "Yes. It's me."

Naruto shook and looked up at him, his blue eyes watery, red rings around them, "What are you doing in here?"

"I heard you sobbing, so naturally, I came in here to see what was wrong."

He narrowed his eyes, "I wasn't sobbing."

Sasuke cocked his eyebrow, "Oh really? Then I guess it must be the other blond person that we have in this room somewhere."

Naruto blushed, "I'm sorry Uchiha-san, I was out of line. As for my sobbing, it was nothing. Just remembering some things."

Sasuke walked farther into the room, "Would it have anything to do with the box?" he asked pointing to the shoe box on the floor.

He looked at the box on the floor sadly, "Do we have to talk about it?"

Sasuke sighed and walked over to the upturned box. He crouched down and turned the box right, picking up an envelope and some other small pieces of paper and putting them back in it.

Naruto watched him as he slowly stood up and set the box onto the bed, "Uchiha-san, what are you doing?"

He pulled the paper from Naruto's shaking hands and straightened it out, then placed it inside the box.

Sasuke froze slightly when he realized what he was doing, then sighed, "Sometimes Naruto, it's best to not keep things inside you too long."

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked as he watched Sasuke turn away and walk towards the door.

He stopped and turned around, "If you let things build up, it can have severe consequences." was all he said before walking out the door and shutting it behind him.

---------------

It had been almost a week and it was slowly nearing Christmas Eve. The orphanage's Christmas tree was lit beautifully with lights and every night after dinner, Christmas carols could be heard playing throughout the orphanage.

Surprisingly, Ino and Sasuke still visited, and this would be their last visit before the Eve.

"Ino-san? Where are you and Sasuke-san going to celebrate Christmas?"

Ino smiled down at Kira, "At Sasuke-kun's house."

"Do you ever spend it at your house?" Such an innocent question, that held a lot of meaning.

Frowning slightly Ino shook her head, "My parents aren't that big on the Christmas season. Plus, they're always gone."

"Shouldn't you be here since they're always gone?"

Ino chuckled, "No, Kira-chan. My parents work a lot. So they trust Sasuke-kun's family to make sure that I stay safe."

Kira cocked her head, "Is Sasuke-san your boyfriend?"

Ino laughed, "No, he's not."

"But you love him right?" Her head cocked more to the side.

She nodded, "Yes, but like a brother. Not a lover."

Kira's eyes widened, "Like I love Naruto-nii-chan, right?"

Ino nodded, "Like you love Naruto-kun."

"Does Sasuke-san love you like a sister?"

She looked over to where Sasuke was, helping Iruka round up the children, "Yeah, he just doesn't show it much."

"He doesn't show it?"

Ino shook her head, "No, he likes to keep things to himself. He doesn't show his feelings that much."

"Like Naruto-nii-san?"

She stared at Kira, "Hm?"

Kira frowned, "Sasuke-san doesn't show his feelings, just like Naruto-nii-san. He keeps things in, and when me or Iruka-san ask him what's wrong, he..." she trailed off, "he'll ignore us."

Ino looked at Kira, "Are you okay Kira-chan?"

Kira looked up, tears in her eyes, "I just want him to trust us, and I want him to be open with me...none of the other kids like him all that much, mostly the young ones...the older ones think he's weird."

Ino opened her mouth, then closed it.

"Kira-chan, Ino-san, lunch is ready." Iruka called from the kitchen.

Ino followed Kira into the large dining room where all the kids were gathered around the large table that all the children sat around.

Kira led Ino to the far end where Naruto sat.

"Hi Naruto-nii-san." Kira said cheerfully.

Naruto looked up from the ramen he was slowly eating, "Hello Kira-chan, Ino-san."

"Naruto-kun." Ino said nodding.

--------------

Lunch was uneventful and soon after, the younger kids all went to the inside playroom while the older ones went outside.

Sasuke was just finishing up in the kitchen when Ino bounced in, "Sasuke-kun We should invite Naruto-kun over for Christmas..."

"Why?"

Ino rolled her eyes, "Because silly, your mother already okayed it!"

"Then was there any reason to tell me?"

"Duh, you're going to ask him."

Sasuke stopped,"What?"

"You know Sasuke-kun, for a genius, you can be a bit dull. You are going to ask Naruto-kun over for Christmas."

"Why me?"

Rolling her eyes again, she pushed him out of the kitchen, "It's your house...now, he's outside."

----------------

Naruto sat gazing at the sky, the grey stormy clouds swirling around.

He sighed, breathing in a large breath.

"Hey."

Naruto jumped, looking up into Sasuke's eyes, "Hello Uchiha-san."

Sasuke sat down beside him, placing his hands in his lap, "You don't have to be so formal with me, I'm only a year older than you."

Naruto looked down, "I'm sorry Sasuke-san."

"Just Sasuke."

Naruto looked up, "Hm?"

"No -san, just call me Sasuke."

He blushed and nodded,, "Alright, Sasuke."

Sasuke looked up at the sky, "It might snow this year."

"Yeah." Naruto said as he too, looked up at the sky.

He looked over at the blond, "Why do you like the snow so much?"

Naruto looked over at Sasuke, "It takes all the impurities out of the world, even if only for a few days."

"What about when it melts?"

He looked down, eyes flashing, "They come back."

_Red snow..._

_Red water..._

_Blood dyeing the now showing grass..._

_Monster..._

_Monster..._

_Blood of a __**monster...**_

"-uto? Naruto?" A pale hand was waved in front of his face.

Naruto looked up, "Hm?"

"You alright?"

Nodding he looked at the sky again, "Yeah."

"You wanna talk about it?"

He shook his head.

Sasuke sighed and stood up, "Alright. Well, you'll be leaving with us today, you're spending Christmas at my house." without waiting for an answer, he walked away.

--------------

Naruto stared at the large house in front of him. This was the second time he saw the house.

He remembered his first impression.

"_Woah, is this where Uchiha-san lives?" he asked, wide eyed._

_Ino nodded, "Yeah, though it's not the biggest house, it still has a lot of sentimental value to the Uchiha family."_

"_It's beautiful." he whispered, taking in the almost Victorian looking wood work. Dark shadows basked the house and gave it an almost haunting presence. _

He still felt as if it were a painting he was looking at.

"Naruto-kun! I'm so glad you could make it!" he was pulled into a hug by Mikoto, and she kissed his forehead.

He smiled, "Thank you for inviting me Uchiha-san."

"Please dear, no need to be so formal with me, just call me Mikoto."

He nodded and let Mikoto lead him inside.

---------

They sat in the living room, a fire roaring in the fire place and hot cocoa in their hands.

It was quiet for a few moments before the doorbell echoed through the house.

"I'll get it." Mikoto said as she got up and went to the door.

When she left, Itachi turned to Naruto, "I finished the song."

"Really?"

Itachi nodded and grabbed a piece of paper from inside the notebook he was holding, "It's right here."

Naruto took the paper from Itachi, "It looks longer."

"I changed the speed, added the introduction into the song, and gave it a shorter introduction. You'll have to hear me play it sometime."

Loud talking was heard from the entrance way.

In walked a happy Mikoto and a tired looking Fugaku.

"Look who's home." she said, smiling at her husband.

Sasuke nodded his head, "Father."

Itachi just stared at him.

Ino bowed, "Fugaku-san."

He nodded curtly, "Merry Christmas...who's that."

Naruto looked up, his eyes went wide.

"Fugaku-san, this is Naruto. Naruto-kun, this is Uchiha Fugaku, Sasuke-kun and Itachi-san's father."

"It's nice to meet you Uchiha-san."

Fugaku narrowed his eyes, "Naruto eh? Did your Father happen to be Namikaze Minato?"

Naruto's eyes went wider, and he whispered something.

"Speak up, I can't hear you."

Naruto nodded, "Hai."

Where's your brother? Haven't seen him in a while."

He looked down, "He's...dead..."

Fugaku chuckled, "Well, it was bound to happen, after all, a murderer doesn't have a place in this world..."

Collective gasps arose in the room and Naruto felt like the air had just escaped him.

"Fugaku! That's a cruel thing to say!"

"It's true, anyone who murders their own father shouldn't live."

"Stop spreading lies."

"It's true, it was in the paper, I'm sure Naruto-kun can tell us what happened, he was there that day."

Naruto shook his head rapidly, he couldn't remember anything earlier than his 10th year, it was all fuzzy for him.

"Well Naruto-kun?"

He shook his head faster, "I-I can't remember..."

"Of course, that's right, you were sent to the hospital shortly after that incident, a concussion and slight memory loss. I'll tell you what happened. You were kidnaped, and taken hostage by the Akatsuki. When the police wouldn't give up, they brought you out. Your father dived in. Then, when he had you, he fell, knocking you down with him. Your brother had shot him. Right when he save you."

Naruto covered his ears, shaking his head deniably.

"How does it feel to know that you lived with a murderer? That said murderer shot your father?"

He clenched his fists, "NO! Kyuubi didn't do that, he wouldn't. It was an accident...he..." he sobbed loudly, running from the room.

"Naruto-kun!" Ino yelled after him.

Itachi glared at his father, "You just had to go and do that didn't you? Ruin someone's life. You are such a bastard." he stalked out of the room.

Sasuke too, glared at his father and grabbed a blanket from the couch.

"Where are you going Sasuke-kun?"

He stopped for a moment to put his shoes on and grab Naruto's, "To find him."

Ino smiled slightly, "Bring him back Sasuke-kun." she whispered as he closed the door.

-----------

Naruto sat huddled up on a bench that was located under a tree on the side of the road. It was the first place that he came to that didn't have anyone around there.

He felt more tears well up in his eyes, sis Kyuubi really kill him on purpose? Did he actually live with a murderer for eight years? Or...

A blanket was paced around his shoulders, snapping him from his thoughts.

"Don't believe anything he says. My father is a bastard and he's too pompous for his own good."

Naruto looked over at Sasuke, "How can you say that about your own Father?"

"It's true. Here, put your shoes on."

He took the shoes Sasuke held out and leaned over to put them on, when he finished tying the laces he leaned up and pulled the blanket tighter, "It's true though."

"Hm?"

Naruto looked down, "About Kyuubi killing my father, I just didn't know it. He wrote a letter, telling me that he didn't mean to shoot him, and I want to believe him so much..but.."

He stopped when he felt arms go around him and pull him towards a warm, solid body, "Sasuke?"

Sasuke shrugged, "You were shivering."

Naruto blushed, and ducked his head.

Fingers lifted his chin and he blushed darker when his ocean blue eyes met Sasuke's onyx ones.

"Don't look down. Look me in the eyes, I'm not going to punish you or anything."

He blushed even darker when Sasuke's other hand came up to stroke his cheek, "How did you get these scars?"

"A fight I got into..."

Sasuke stared at Naruto, "What happened?"

"Well, uh...Kyuubi and I, we weren't well liked. See, we had no other family, so we moved into this little house. Everyone knew that Kyuubi did something bad, I'm guessing it was him shooting father, and they held an animosity towards him, while the kids at my school knew too and hated me. So one day, I got jumped and...well.."

Sasuke was quiet then, "Life must be so hard for you. Living everyday, being hated, and then your brother dies.."

"He was murdered." he held on tightly to Sasuke, "Someone killed him, I don't know who, but he was killed. There was blood every where. Red...everywhere..." he whispered, tears welling up in his eyes, "I didn't think that anyone could be so cruel...to kill him."

Sasuke tightened his arms around Naruto.

"The one thing that really hurt me was..the pure submission in Kyuu's eyes, he just gave up, told me to leave...to forget...but...I can't..."

Sasuke stroked his hair as Naruto sobbed into his shirt.

Moments later, Naruto lifted his head up and looked at Sasuke, "I'm sorry for acting like a child and crying over something that happened in the past."

"Don't apologize, sometimes, it's better to get things out in the open. I don't know what to say, but I can say that your brother is right in some sense. Forgetting is a good thing, but don't forget to a point where you lose sight of who you are..."

Naruto looked up, "Are you always this wise?"

Sasuke smirked, "I am a genius, though I only offer advice to people I like..."

The blond blushed, "Sasuke..."

"What? I can't help it. You just have this redeeming quality that draws me in..."

Naruto looked down, "Don't say stuff like that, it's embarrassing."

"Hey, what did I tell you about looking down? You take my breath away even more when you look at me."

Naruto blushed, "Sasuke, that was lame."

"You're still blushing though." Sasuke leaned down, his lips brushing against Naruto's red cheek, "I like it."

Naruto looked up and smiled at him.

"See? That's more like it."

His blue eyes widened as he noticed small white flakes falling from the sky, "Sasuke!"

"Hm?" he murmured in Naruto's hair.

Naruto pulled away a bit, "It's snowing."

"Really?"

He nodded, "Yeah! It's snowing!" he cheered and pulled himself from Sasuke's lap.

"It looks like your wish came true then." he watched the blond twirl around in the falling flakes, white catching in his hair and on his clothes. Sasuke smiled, "Merry Christmas Naruto."

The blond laughed, truly happy for the first time since last Christmas when his older brother had been brutally murdered.

"Merry Christmas Sasuke..."

Perhaps he could move on from this, learn to trust again and not fear the future or past anymore...

He looked over to Sasuke who had white flakes collecting on his clothes, a smile on his face and onyx eyes twinkling.

...him and Sasuke...together...

_Snow takes the impurities and hides them...making the world pure again..even if only for a short time. _

_Maybe...that was all Naruto needed, was the impurities covered up...so he could be truly happy...for once.._

* * *

Uh...

The end?

So, do you guys like it? I apologize if it seems a bit rushed, it's almost 3:30 am and I need to get up in a few hours to clean my room because we have company coming over and the house needs to be clean.

I hope you understand why Naruto wanted a white Christmas... it was like a way for him to forget about Kyuubi being killed. Hence why he said that snow covers the impurities (Kyuubi's death.)

As you can see, I used the happy ending. The 2 sad endings were one where Naruto dies..and one where Sasuke's family get murdered...ummm yeah...

Oh yeah, before I get sued...the song Itachi mention in this and the last chapter(_People Error) _doesn't belong to me...it is a real song and it's by the GazettE...so I claim no ownership over the song...and it was a factor in me writing this...

And yes, it is played on a piano...no lyrics...just music...

Well, please review, and a Happy Holidays to you and yours...


End file.
